legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Loot Chests
Players are Rewarded with Loot Chests for completing certain activities. Before the game became Buy To Play, the two main types were called Free and Member Loot Chests. When the game became Buy To Play, the only type for a loot chest was the Member Loot Chest, which can be opened by any player. Occasions *When you defeat the Boss of a Pocket Adventure, Epic Dungeon, or Story Dungeon. *Sometimes when you defeat a Champion inside one of the main playfields or dungeons. *A random chance when smashing enemies. (Perhaps 1/1000 chance.) It does not occur during the Lost Creations.) Before Buy To Play Loot Chests *A Free Loot Chest can be accessed by non-members and members. *When you open a Free Loot Chest, you usually receive stars, healing hearts, bricks, and sometimes a power-up. *Less frequently you may receive either a Diamond or a Minifigure Part (including Baseplate), which you must click on to get. *A Free Loot Chest given for defeating a Miniboss Champion could contain a Diamond, but extremely rarely does it contain a Minifigure Part. (When it does, this might be from the "random chance", above, rather than as a champion-reward.) *A Free Loot Chest at the end of a Story Dungeon either rarely (<10% chance) or never contains a Minifigure part. *A Free Loot Chest at the end of a Pocket Adventure could contain a Minifigure Part (10%-20% chance). *A Free Loot Chest at the end of an Epic Dungeon could contain two or three Diamonds, instead of one. Member Loot Chests *'Member Chests' can be opened by Members only. *They can contain everything found in a Free Chest (see above). *Member Chests in Pocket Adventures are five to seven times more likely to contain a Minifigure Part or Baseplate than Free Chests. (For example, if you find 3 minifigure parts in Free Chests in a session, there might also be 20 more in Member Chests.) *A Member Chest dropped after defeating a Champion in an Adventure Zone or Dungeon sometimes contains a Minifigure Part. *A Member Chest at the end of a Story Dungeon is less likely to contain a Minifigure Part than in Pocket Adventures. *A Member Chest at the end of an Epic Dungeon can contain two Minifigure Parts and Diamonds! (Sometimes 6 or 7 Diamonds.) Star Chests Another kind of large chest is often found after defeating the boss of a story or epic dungeon. It contains Stars (loot), but not crystals or Minifigure parts. It's not a Loot Chest that drops as described above. After Buy To Play Loot Chest * A loot chest contains stars, minifigure parts that drop for a certain world, ... Chances that a loot chest contains minifigure parts has increased and overall it's easier to obtain minifigures. As diamonds have been removed from the game, it's no longer possible to find diamonds in loot chests. Note *Sometimes both chests will drop down on the same spot, such as when the boss is defeated in his narrow starting spot. If you are not a member, then the free chest may be blocked by the member chest and the members-only message will appear. Try waiting (doing nothing) for a minute until you hear the chest-dropping sound and then try again to get the free one to open. Also you can use the hot-key x to open the chests without having to click on them. Gallery Loot Chests.jpg|The Free Chest and the Member Chest, respectively. Lesser_Chest_2.jpg|A Star Chest Lesser_Chests.jpg|Star Chest and lesser chest Category:Gameplay